19 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 7.25 Program dnia 7.30 Wieści 7.40 Zygzak 8.00 Z Polski... 8.15 Rynek Agro 8.35 Wszystko o działce 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 ,,5-10-15" - program dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz film z hiszp. serii: "Krzysztof Kolumb" (16) 10.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Commes Back 11.00 Rokendroler 11.30 Sobotnie rendez-vous: Halo Katowice 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 "Odyseja zwierzęca" (6) - serial przyrodniczy prod. USA 13.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Super Baloo" i "Mama na Boże Narodzenie" (1) 14.20 Telewizyjny Teatr Rozmaitości: Robert Brutter - "Spadek na życzenie" 15.30 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji: Tadeusza Rittnera - "W małym domku" 15.40 Sobotnie rendez-vous: Halo Katowice 16.35 Teatr Telewizji: "W życiu jak w teatrze" (11): "Teatr", Wspomina Edward Dziewoński 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Domek na prerii"3 (24): "Święto" - serial prod. USA 18.15 Wiecznie zielone - teleturniej muzyczny 18.30 Pegaz 19.00 Małe wiadomości DD 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.30 "Józefina Baker" (1) - film biograficzny prod. angielskiej 21.55 Kabaretowa lista przebojów 22.40 Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowa sobota - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 23.10 Jutro w programie 23.20 "Chimera" (2-ost.) thriller prod. angielskiej 1.00 Noc z gwiazdami TVP 2 7.30 Kaliber '92 - wojskowy magazyn filmowy 8.00 Panorama 8.05 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.05 Ona - magazyn dla kobiet 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 Tacy sami-program w języku migowym 9.50 Magazyn przechodnia 10.00 Opowieści z pogranicza (3): "Eksplodująca granica -Irlandia"- film dok. prod. ang. 10.30 Artysta i jego świat: "Turner w Tate Gallery" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.00 Kinomania - magazyn filmowy 11.20 Truskawkowe Studio 12.00 Twoje przeboje 12.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Studio sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 13.50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 14.20 Róbta co chceta 14.40 "Na ścieżkach życia" ,,4": "Polowanie i ucieczka" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.30 Styl istnienia: Dom i wnętrze 15.50 Powitanie 16.00 Zapomniana kultura: Zamki Palazzo in fortezza: Nidzica, Dębno, Piaskowa Skała, Baranów, Wiśnica, Łańcut 16.25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pełna chata" (25) - serial prod. USA 17.10 Studio Sport 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 Halo dzieci: Opowieści kapitana Misia 18.35 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Zbrodniarz i panna" 20.25 Wielki Sport: Auto-moto-klub 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Camerata 2 -magazyn muzyczny 22.15 "Głos serca" (3) - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 23.05 Pod papugami (1) -wspomnienie o latach sześćdziesiątych, muzyka, moda, ludzie 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Okolice jazzu - Jazz vision: Koncert gwiazd bluesa - Edyty James i Alberta Collinsa 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Od twista do rappu 16.30 Muzyka i moda 16.45 Muzyczny quiz 17.00 Latającym Holendrem dookoła świata 17.30 Sześć milionów sekund 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 „Das Boot" - odc. 6 filmu prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 New Kids on The Block - odc. 3 21.15 Program na poniedziałek PolSat 16:30 Powitanie 16:35 "Dziwne Przygody Koziołka Matołka"-cz.1 i 2, "Władca pustyni"-"Smocza Jama"-polski serial animowany dla dzieci 17:00 "Szaleństwa panny Ewy"-film polski 1984r. 18:45 Pożegnanie 23:15 Powitanie 23:20 EXTRA-LARGE "Czarne i białe"(Black and White), Włochy, 1991 0:55 Mistrzowie polskiego dokumentu: OPUS JAZZ- reż. Janusz Majewski(1963) Nowa Telewizja Warszawa 07:00, 07:30, 08:00 Wiadomości warszawskie 08:30 Filmy dla dzieci 09:00 Wiadomości warszawskie 09:30 Muzyka 09:45 W Ktv z gwiazdami - Omar Sharif 10:00 Koncert Julii Fordhan 11:00 Ogłoszenia drobne 14:00 Filmy dla dzieci 14:30 "Nie wierzę politykom" - film fabularny 16:00 Muzyka 16:30 W Ktv z gwiazdami - Mel Brooks 16:45 Muzyka 17:00 Koncert Julii Fordhan 18:00, 18:30, 19:00 Wiadomosci warszawskie 19:30 Filmy dla dzieci 20:00 "Fantomas" - francuski film fabularny 21:35 Muzyka 21:45 W Ktv z przygodą - "Kajakiem po śniegu" 22:00 Shadow Man 23:00, 23:30, 00:00, 00:30 Wiadomości warszawskie 01:00 "Fantomas" - francuski film fabularny 02:35 Muzyka 02:45 W Ktv z gwiazdami - Mel Brooks Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 7.30 Elephant Boy — serial 8.00 Fun Factory — kreskówki 13.00 Barnaby Jones — serial 14.00 Love Boat — film fab. USA, 1977 16.00 Filmy rysunkowe 17.00 The Dukes of Hazzard — serial 18.00 Zapasy 19.00 Rycerze i wojownicy — serial 20.00 Top 40 — ang. lista przebojów 21.00 Nie wyjaśnione zagadki — progr. dokumentalny 22.00 Cops — reportaż o akcjach policyjnych, na żywo 23.00 W sobotni wieczór — progr. rozryw. 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial MTV 8.00 Weekend z najlepszymi teledyskami roku 11.00 Nowości kinowe 11.30 Przeboje z USA 13.30 XPO — nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 Nagrody MTV za najlepsze filmy 16.30 Rok z rockiem — przegląd infor. muz. 17.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.00 The Real World — serial 18.30 Nowości kinowe 19.00 Europejska lista przebojów 21.00 W sobotni wieczór — progr. rozryw. prowadzi Debra Winger — gość muz. Eric Clapton 21.30 Sport 22.00 Muzyka soulowa i reggae 23.00 Partyzone — wybór najlepszych progr. z całego roku 1.00 Nagrody MTV's Video Music 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL SERIALE ANIMOWANE: 6.00 Bella i Sebastian 6.25 Bob, duch z butelki 6.50 Księżniczka Lilia i Smogi 7.20 Piff i Herkules 7.30 Cuitus 8.00 Klack — telegra dla dzieci i rodziców 8.45 Mysz ucieka — szybki teleshow dla sprytnych dzieci 9.00 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills 9.30 Lucky Luke 10.00 Die Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Familie 10.30 Marvel Universum: Hulk, Spideman 5000 11.30 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 12.00 Winspector 12.30 Michel Vaillant SERIALE: 13.00 Książę z Bel-Air 14.00 Ultraman 14.25 Raport policyjny 14.55 Jeździec na motorze 15.50 Drużyna A 16.50 21, Jump Street 17.45 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 18.15 Potyczki rodzinne — gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 — serial 20.15 Teatr 22.00 Bohater — Superglina — film fab. USA—RFN, 1983 23.30 Boks — walka Alexa Schulza (Niemcy) z Henrym Akinwande’em (Anglia) o mistrzostwo Europy w wadze ciężkiej 0.45 O czym milczą uczennice — film erot. RFN, 1970 1.35 Tutti Frutti — erot. teleshow 2.05 Różowa seria — serial 2.55 O czym milczą uczennice (powt. z godz. 0.45) 4.10 Marill — komedia RFN, 1959 5.40 Die Sechs-Miliionen-Dollar-Familie (powt.) Sat 1 6.20 Cagney and Lacey — serial krym. USA (powt.) 7.15 Quär Beet — progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.25 Artyści i komicy przeciwko narkotykom 10.55 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 11.50 Koło fortuny (powt.) 12.30 Forum gospodarcze 12.55 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 13.00 Zauber der Berge — mag. miłośników przyrody 13.30 Raumschiff Enterprise — serial sf USA 14.25 Mannerwirtschaft — serial famil. USA 14.50 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 14.55 Der Floventlner Hul — niem. komedia, 1939 16.30 Wunderbilder aus der Tierwelt — progr. o zwierzętach 17.00 Herz ist Trumpf — telegra 17.30 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt — progr. rozryw. 18.00 Piłka nożna w SAT 1 — rozgrywki Bundesligi 18.25 Die Wüstenküsten von Cortez — progr. o zwierzętach 19.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Skandal in Palm Beach: Die Pulitzer Story (Roxanne: The Prize Pulitzer) — film tv USA, 1989 22.00 Jux and Dallerel — talk show 23.00 Die heissen Täubchen von Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Girls) — film erot. USA, 1986 0.20 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 0.25 Nacki und kassam Königasse — film erot. RFN (powt.) 1.50 Die halssen Täubchen von Beverly Hills (powt. z godz. 23.00) 3.05 Piękna i bestia (powt. z godz. 10.55) 3.55 Raumschiff Enterprise (powt. z godz. 13.30) 4.45 Der Florenther Hut (powt. z godz. 14.55) Pro 7 5.25 Lassie — serial dla młodzieży, USA 5.50 Im Reich der wilden Tiere — film przyr. USA 6.35 Tausend Mellen Staub — western, serial USA 7.25 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — serial sf USA 8.25 Gnadonioser Dschungel (Nor the Moon By Night) — ang. film przyg. (powt.) 10.10 Die Stadt der Verlorenan (Legend of the Lost) — film przyg. USA (powt.) 12.00 M.A.S.H. — serial komediowy USA 12.25 Eddie Rodd — Anwall aus Leidenschaft — serial krym. USA (powt.) 13.20 Tierisch prominent — gwiazdy i ich zwierzęta (powt.) 13.30 Im Reich der wilden Tiere (powt. z godz. 5.50) 14.20 Lotterie — serial familijny USA 15.15 Buffalo Bill, der weisse Indianer (Buffalo Bill) — western USA, 1944 16.55 Solomon and Sheba (Salomon i Saba) — film hist. USA, 1959 19.00 Glckliche Reise —serial famil. RFN 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Scrooged (Skąpiec) — film fantasy USA, 1988 22.15 Bug (Chrząszcz) — film sf USA, 1975 0.05 Święty — ang. serial krym. 1.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.10 Robocop — film sensacyjny USA (powt.) 2.50 T.J. Hooker — serial krym. USA (powt.) 3.40 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.50 M.A.S.H. (powt.) z godz. 12.10) 4.15 Vegas — serial krym. USA (powt.) Tele 5 7.20 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 10.45 Kinder Ruck Zuck (powt.) 11.15 Mr. Peabody i syrena — film fab. USA, 1948 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland — mag. regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 15.15 Peter von Schollon — duński film fab., 1990 17.15 Nathalies Lifestyle Magazin (Francja: Najpiękniejsze zamki nad Loarą: Nowy Jork: Portret projektantki mody Diane von Furstenberg; Z wizytą u Tiffany'ego; Brazylia: Portret znanego jubilera Hansa Sterna) 17.55 Pierwsza miłość — show 18.25 Wiadomości 18.35 Posterunek przy Hill Street — serial 19.25 Broń prawa — serial 20.15 La vers skoria di Frank Mannasta (Prawdziwa historia Franka Mannaty) — wł.-hiszp. film fab., 1969 21.55 Na własną rękę — serial 22.45 Halb durch (Medium Rare) — film fab. USA 0.10 Fury (Furia) — film fab. USA, 1936 1.45 Ring wolny! — magazyn sportów obronnych (powt.) 2.40 Ostatnie dni Pompejów (1) — film tv (powt.) 4.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (powt.) 5.10 Niedzielne igraszki (powt.) 5.55 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 6.25 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 1.00 Koszykówka NBA, Cleveland-Detroit 3.00 Kręgle, mistrzostwa Holandii 4.00 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski, Wiedeń 5.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL 7.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 8.00 Polo, mecz zawodowców w hali 9.00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 10.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Świata Hohnnie Walkera, dzień 2 12.00 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 12.30 Futbol amerykański — przegląd tygodnia 13.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 13.30 Koszykówka NBA, Cleveland-Detroit 15.30 Wyścig samochodowy na lodzie, Mistrzostwa Francji w Alpach 16.30 Pokaz skoków w Paryżu 17.30 Siatkówka na plaży, mężczyźni zawodowcy 18.30 Powersports international — mag. sportów motorowych 19.30 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, Liga Sao Paulo, finał 20.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 21.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Świata Johnnie Walkera 23.00 Faszination Motorsport — mag. sportów motorowych 24.00 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych w Dubaju